A user device (e.g., a mobile phone, a camera phone, etc.) may be capable of capturing an image and/or video. The user device may use a built-in digital camera to capture the image and/or the video. A user device may send an image and/or video to another device. For example, the user device may send the image and/or video by sending a multimedia messaging service (MMS) message.
A receipt may include a written or digital acknowledgement that an individual or organization has received money or property in payment following a sale or other transfer of goods and/or a provision of a service. A receipt may include information identifying a date of a transaction (e.g., a date of purchase), a method of payment for a transaction, an amount of the transaction (e.g., an amount of a sale), an item or service associated with the transaction, and/or the like.